Whiskey Lullaby
by Jokess
Summary: Yay for three in the morning one shots. This is for HousexStacy because I said so.


Jokess-I was watching an AMV listed under my favorites. It was for this song, and I was inspired to do this. As of now, it is almost half past three in the morning, so that probably has something to do with this coming up as well. Inspiration tends to come in at early morning. 

Anyway, the song, which is one of the saddest I have ever heard, is by Brad Paisley So, it does not belong to me. Neither does House, sadly enough.

Oh yeah, forgot, character deaths ahead

Whiskey Lullaby

Though no one was invincible, and every teen thought they were despite common sense, it wasn't right that he was dead. Everyone could agree to that. After all, the reason wasn't good. It made no sense to those who had been closest to the deceased.

Sure, there were a very select few who had been close to Gregory House, but those few still were lost when it came to the death that had taken House.

'He was an ass, yes. A narcissistic, ego-maniacal, bastard with no conscious and no people skills, but he had been a great doctor ad the best at what he had done.' That was the eulogy House had been given by none other then James Wilson, the grieving best friend.

In the end only he and Cuddy knew the truth. Knew why House had died. Knew the reason that, despite what House had said, he had died of a broken heart.

Died because of Stacy.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget,  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night:_

Of course, there was an actual reason aside a broken heart for House's death. He had been drunk, three times past legal limits according to the police report, and it had been dark. Really, on naught but his motorcycle, there sight hadn't been pretty since he had managed to crash into a parking garage.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory_

Hours before, House had been forced to a party. This one to celebrate the soon to come birth of a baby for one Mark Warner and Stacy Warner.

That had been House's last straw. Yes, he had told her to leave after the affair, told her he couldn't be the one for her, but it didn't mean that saying s hadn't hurt. Besides, the ones who now knew of this has suspected House hadn't been serious. Had been rejecting Stacy so she knew how it felt. Most likely wishful thinking, but death seemed to be good in making wishful thoughts easier,

_Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

When House's home was searched, an unopened gift as well as a note could be found. The note was hastily written, and didn't seem to hold anything important except for vitamins that were supposed to help the heart. As odd as this note was thought, the last puzzle Greg had made was solved.

In fact, it had been Cuddy who had finally understood. And, when she had, she had started to cry. After all, vitamins for the heart to indicate he didn't have the strength and the will to go one, was not only sad, but sadly below his usual metaphorical thinking. This just showed how deep in depression and other emotions House had been

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

At the funeral, only House's former team, his new team, his boss and best friend appeared. The group was small, and most had better things to do, but they had felt required to come. None of them had cried, not even Cameron. They all left flowers though.

Later, after the casket was buried, Stacy visited and saw the man she had once loved in a way she never thought she would, dead.

_The rumors flew but, nobody know how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

After House's death, Stacy's marriage with Mark grew rocky. Their son, whose name had been fought over for weeks, had never came thanks to a early delivery. Though most newborns could have survived in the NicU, little Henry had been too weak, and death did happen.

They had had other children, two daughters to be precise, the pain had still been there. And, no matter what, the two of them still fought over Stacy's past relationship with House.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time.  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night:_

After a good six years, things became too much for Stacy. She was good and divorced with Mark and had no one to fall back on. She as just hanging onto her job and had no one to support her either.

At times, almost at all times, she believed things would be different. Believed things would be better if, by some miracle, she had stayed with House, or at least had known how much pain she was in. Finally, this wondering had grown too much. In a desperate attempt, Stacy overdosed ad got drunk on Vicodin and bourbon, no accident, and locked herself in her apartment for good measure.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knee_

The next day, when a friend came to visit as she had done daily for a while, the friend found Stacy long dead, tears in her eyes, a smile on her face.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow.  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

This time, the funeral was much larger audience wise. People cried, left flowers, prayed and gave their condolences to the family that had shown up. Mark hadn't, so neither had his children, but Stacy still had family.

Cuddy had been the one to give the eulogy, and it was much more proper then the one House had got, so that had fit too. Not many people were happy with it, but somehow it made sense and no one dared complain in a funeral of all things.

At the end, Cuddy had said, "Stacy didn't believe in heaven or hell, so pray she finds peace." To Wilson, and a few others who had known so little, this last part had meant a lot. Had meant that, she would finally find peace, with or without House.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Fin

Jokess-Considering it is a good deal later, and I still haven't had sleep, this probably wasn't my best work. So, I might re-do it later. When I can think properly.


End file.
